1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst and its use in hydrocarbon hydroprocessing processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroprocessing utilizing a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component and a support to refine or convert hydrocarbons is well known. The term "hydroprocessing" is used herein to denote a process in which a hydrocarbonaceous chargestock is contacted with a catalyst in the presence of hydrogen and under selected conditions to remove heteroatoms, such as sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen and metallic contaminants such as nickel, vanadium and iron from the chargestock and/or to saturate hydrocarbons and/or olefinic hydrocarbons in the feedstock and/or to hydrocrack the chargestock. Hydroprocessing processes include hydroconversion, such as hydrocracking, including pour point reduction and hydrodewaxing; hydrodesulfurization; hydrodenitrogenation; hydrodemetallization, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,871 discloses crystalline metal organosilicates which are essentially free of Group IIIA metals and crystalline silicate resulting from the thermal decomposition of the metal organosilicates. The silicates may be combined with other materials for use as catalysts.
Dutch patent application No. 80-01342 discloses catalytic conversion, particularly production of aromatics from acyclic compounds or from hydrogen and carbon monoxide using a catalyst comprising "silicalite". The "silicalite" may be used as catalyst or as carrier, e.g., for Ni, Pt, Co--Mo or Zn--Cu.